Between you and me
by It's Fatima
Summary: She pushed him and pulled his hair because she wanted the toy for herself and smirked as he cried. Neither one of them expected a war to start between Wizards and Squibs because of a toy they both wanted as children.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Between you and me

**Summary**: She pushed him and pulled his hair because she wanted the toy for herself and smirked as he cried. Neither one of them expected a war to start between Wizards and Squibs because of a toy they both wanted as children.

**Warning**: AU – Slash – OOC – Many OCs

**Pairings:** Lucius/Harry. The rest are undecided.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was just a 10 year old child when he first met his soon-to-be husband, Lucius Malfoy. He was a sweet innocent child that liked to play and fly at any time he could. He was always clingy to his older brother James who was 15 years old; the same age as Lucius Malfoy. Shyness was all Harry knew. He would always hide his face behind his older brother, knowing that James would shield him.<p>

The excitement and nervousness were clear on his expressions. He was so sick of his brother and cousin teasing him about his first time meeting his betrothed alone without any supervision.

"James!" shouted the young child. "I hate you! Don't come near me or I will tell mother."

"Yes, sir," said James in a mocking response. "You know, Malfoy is not that bad. He's just plain all time evil."

Harry pouted at his brother. "Why do you scare me like that? I'm nervous as it is."

"Relax," Sirius Black said as he made his way to the living room with a plate and a mouth full of food. "I mean, yeah, Lucius is evil and all that. I'm sure he won't harm you though. You're like his fiancé or something, so."

"Siri, you're not helping!" shouted Harry and hid face with his hands. "I'm really scared, alright!"

James noticed his little brother's shoulders as they started to shake. "Dammit," he muttered as he ran toward his brother and gave him a hug.

"Harry, baby," he started. "Look, Lucius is actually a nice guy. If you spend some time with him you would see that. And… yeah, and even if he wasn't nice, I'm here to break his teeth with my fist like some Muggle fighter."

"Besides," their cousin Sirius said, "we were just teasing you. Nothing to be afraid of ha!"

Sirius Black was the closest cousin and friend to James Potter. They were both the same age, the same house in school, and had almost the same personality. Both of them were into pranking others and causing troubles wherever they went. They liked the same things and hated the same people. Sirius was always in the Potter's Manor. He liked to stay there with James, and enjoyed it when their friend Peter tagged along at any time he could. He didn't like his family so much and it kind of made him sad every time he looks at Harry and imagine him being his little brother Regulus. Yes, he loved his brother even though he disliked the family. But his brother has always been distant from him. His brother liked to waste his time reading and writing. He didn't have any friends and hated the idea of someone speaking to him. Sirius just wished that one day his little brother would approach him.

* * *

><p>Alex Morgan was a wild little girl unlike her friend Mary. She was always getting into fights with other people. Every time she spoke, she always cursed and was being rude. Her only friends were Mary and David who were homeless just like her. She hated everyone else and wished they would just die. No one was good enough for her. They were all bunch of liars whom did not care about anyone else but themselves. Why were humans alive? What was the purpose? She has always wondered that with her mind that was not older than 10 years.<p>

Her best friend Mary Browns was so different than her. Everyone that looked at her had to hold their breath and think of her as an angel. She was a sweet little girl. A beautiful girl that looked like a real doll with her very long brown hair. If there was one thing she liked to do, it would be studying people and their personalities. She was so mature for a child of her age. Maybe what happened to her four years ago was the reason… or one of many reasons that made her so mature. She loved her friends David and Alex so much. They were the only people who loved her. Alex was more than a friend to her. She was the sister she never had.

The first time she met Alex was when they both were five years old. Alex was standing in a dark alley as always, trying to get any food from the dumpster. Mary on the other hand was holding a sandwich that she shared willingly with Alex without even talking. She never knew that one day she would be on Alex's place; looking for food from the dumpster.

"Hey," said Mary as she walked toward Alex who was standing on the side of the street. "What are you up to tonight?"

"What the fuck do you think?" she replied which made Mary chuckle. Her friend used the word fuck pretty much every time she spoke. "I'm looking for anyone that's interested."

"No luck huh?"

"None so far," said Alex. "The moment I open my fucking mouth they just leave."

"Can't imagine why," Mary said in a low voice.

"What?" asked Alex. "Did you say something?"

"No," she replied, "I did not. How about we offer both of our services together for the night? Many people are into watching people the same age as us."

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Alex as she backed down. "I don't want any fucking thing to do with your body. That's just disgusting."

"You know," a third voice said as it walked closer to them, "It's impossible for you two to be 10 years old. I would give you at least 21 or so."

"DAVE!" shouted Alex as she jumped at her friend and hugged him. "Oh my fucking god. Where have you been? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I missed you wow I really did."

Mary rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Great," she started, "the bastard is here."

"Now now," grinned David. "I know that you love me as much as Al loves me."

David Morgan was like a brother figure for Alex. She loved and adored the boy and would do anything for him. He had a beautiful personality and character that she liked. He was always sarcastic and charming. He was a 17 years old boy who took care of her ever since she showed up at the orphanage that held them for years before they ran away. He even forced them to give her the Morgan name since he had it; saying that she was his sister and therefore, her name had to be just like his name. David was beyond kind. He helped any person who needed any help and never lied. His bright smile that reached his eyes every time made everyone around him like, no—love him!

"Oops I forgot," said David as he slapped his forehead. "I got you two something."

He pulled out three identical necklaces.

"What the fuck," cursed Alex as he handed her one of them and started inspecting it. "It's so fucking beautiful. Where did you get it from?"

"I kind of stole it," he murmured as he put one on Mary's neck.

"If I knew you better I would say that you're sad," said Alex.

"Well… I did do something bad."

"Yeah well not your first time to do such thing," she replied. "Besides, fuck them. They don't deserve your sadness. I mean th—"

"Shut up, Alex," Mary interrupted her. "David um… thanks okay? Whatever." And walked away.

A car stood beside them and the middle aged man inside it signaled David to come closer.

David went closer and started speaking with the man. A few seconds later he opened the door and went inside while sending a wink to Alex who shouted, "good luck getting fucked in the ass!"

"I wonder if I can get any candy today," said Alex to herself, confused. "I hope I can. It's been a while."

She started walking and watching all kind of people on her favorite street. There were the dealers, the hookers, the gangs and many more. They usually ignore her because of her age which would attract a lot of trouble but that was good enough for her. At least they won't hurt her.

* * *

><p>Jalal was running and running and running. He couldn't stop. No, he could never stop running as long as they were following him. If he doesn't run, if he doesn't get away, then his precious family would be tortured and killed; he was sure of that. He hoped that they would be safe. No. He was sure that they would be safe as long as he doesn't get caught. At that moment, he cursed his life. He cursed them and cursed the whole world. This filthy world should just come to an end. No one, not even himself deserve to live. Everyone was selfish. Everyone thought only about themselves. He hoped that someone would end this whole world and there wouldn't be any living being left.<p>

He was tired of running, but he couldn't stop. No, he absolutely could not. He moved his tongue only to come across a small soft rock inside his mouth. Is it time to give up and swallow it? It would be better than getting his family into danger by being caught. Should he end it now or wait?

He looked at the sky and thought of Allah. God would know better. He, the one up there, would help him through this problem. God has guided him through his whole life and there was no way in hell that he would abandon him now. _'God,'_ he thought, _'I know you are listening and watching right now. Please... please help me this one last time. Please tell me what I should do. I'm so tired, so so tired. Would you forgive me if I take my own life to come to you? Or would you punish me for taking the life you gave me?'_

The tears started forming in his eyes as he thought of his family. If he had just listened to them back then, then none of this would have happened. He remembered his father, mother, grandparents, his wife, his beautiful children and siblings, and red eyes with a warm smile that whispered his name. He closed his eyes while thinking about the red eyes that he loved dearly. The last thought that crossed his mind before swallowing the rock was asking god to forgive him.

* * *

><p>He stared at the dead body that was lying in front of him. Why did this happen? He couldn't believe that the man he wanted, the man he loved and treasured above anything else was gone because of him. He cursed under his breath as he touched the beautiful smooth tanned cheek. It was soft as it has always been. Jalal has always had a soft skin that was inviting for him. He never understood him, even to this day where he lays dead in front of him. He could never guess what was going inside the man's head.<p>

Jalal has always been a mystery to him. He knew that the man loved him but it was different than the love he himself wanted. He wanted him to love him, to want and desire him, but Jalal never did and even if he did, he never acted like it. He used to be so happy whenever he met him. His big black eyes would always shine whenever he saw him. His smile would never disappear until that day came. The day where he was sure that he lost any trace of love that was directed to him from the man.

He remembered the first time he met Jalal. Jalal was only seven years old by then and was going home after his daily prayer. When their eyes met, Jalal smiled warmly and started talking to him while he tried to ignore him. The last time their eyes met ran across his mind. He remembered the hurt and pain he saw in the man's eyes. Growing up, he never thought that that look would be directly to him.

If Jalal didn't try to save him that time. If he didn't get hurt in the process. If he didn't call his name with tears running down his cheeks. If and if and if; it never stops.

He kissed the forehead of the only person that was placed in his heart and decided to step out once and for all. It wasn't the time to blame himself, no; it was time to act as himself. As Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is it. I finally had the time to actually sit and write something. It's been months! ;A;<strong>

**If you find any mistakes or something then please tell me! I'm trying to improve my writing in English!**

**Aaaa a review would be nice. I'm nervous because it has been a long time since the last time I wrote something.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Between you and me

Summary: She pushed him and pulled his hair because she wanted the toy for herself, and smirked as he cried. Neither one of them expected a war to start between Wizards and Squibs because of a toy they both wanted as children.

Warning: AU – Slash – OOC – Many OCs

Pairings: Lucius/Harry. The rest are undecided.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy never really admitted that he enjoyed the Dark Lord's weekly visits. The man was simply intriguing and intoxicating. Lucius <em>loved<em> the man more than he loved his own self. He respected their lord since he first laid his eyes on him. The Dark Lord was their ruler, and he was the one that made their world a better place. Because of him, they finally taught these Mudbloods their place, but in his opinion, that wasn't enough.

"Lucius."

He looked toward the voice only to see his father looking at him with his grey eyes.

"Yes, father?" he asked softly.

"You are going to meet your betrothed today, I assume," his father said.

"Yes," replied Lucius. "I hope you do not mind. I only met him two times and both of them were with you and his parents. I did not even hear his voice. Mother allowed me to go today but if you are unsure about it… I guess I won't have to go."

"No, son," his father said with an emotionless expression. "Go and show him what a true Malfoy is. Show him that you are powerful and respectful and yet you would care for him. Show him our pride and that he should be thankful that he would be part of this noble family."

"As you wish, father," Lucius said. "May I go now?"

"You can go, but be sure to be back for dinner. The Dark Lord might come for a business and will attend dinner with us."

Lucius's heart started beating fast. Oh how he wished it would be dinner time already. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that the Dark Lord would have dinner with them for a second time in one week. He hoped to taste and smell the man's power since it was so alluring. Yes, he couldn't wait.

After two hours, Lucius found himself sitting next to Harry Potter in silence. The boy was so small and tiny. How could he marry a little child that was the same age as his younger brother, Draco. He heard a lot about Harry from his brother. Draco told him about how Harry liked dragons and some Muggle thing called ice cream. He knew that Harry had sweet teeth and hated spicy food. His little betrothed loved reading and would quite often ask about Lucius. He smiled at the thought of his future husband asking and been interested about him. If there was one thing Lucius loved that would be attention, after power of course.

"How are you, Harry?" he asked, hoping to break the silence and awkwardness.

"F-fine," the boy simply answered and after a long pause, he added quietly, "and you?"

"I'm quite alright," smiled Lucius. "Thank you for asking."

The silence fall again and Lucius cursed himself for not preparing for this before coming. He made a note to prepare for such matter for the next time.

"I heard you like dragons," said Lucius.

He watched as the young boy's face turned into shock and looked at him excitedly with wide eyes.

"Yes, they are my favorite creatures!" he exclaimed. "Do you want to see my room? It is full of dragon stuff!" he said with pride and then realized what he just said. "S-sorry," he went to his shy self again.

"I myself like dragons as well," said Lucius. "I met a real dragon once in Romania."

"Really?" an excited Harry asked. "Was he big? What was his color? Was he beautiful?"

After that, Harry asked a lot of questions and Lucius told him a lot of stories he had of his travels.

Lucius looked at the clock and sighed, but then it hit him. The Dark Lord would be expecting him soon!

"I'm sorry, My Little one," said Lucius calmly, "but I need to go now. It is not proper for me to stay much longer."

"O-okay," Harry said in a hushed voice.

Lucius rolled his eyes at that. It seems that he needed to teach his fiancé some lessons in which he should stop speaking like Muggles by saying things such as 'Okay.'

"Did you enjoy our conversation today?" he asked.

"Yes."

"That's fantastic," said Lucius with a warm smile appearing on his lips before kissing the younger boy's forehead. "It was a good start. I would really love to get to know you more. Would it be alright if I took you to Diagon Alley to buy you your familiar? I want it to be from me and no one else."

"T-that would be great," a blushing Harry said.

Lucius smirked._ 'Let the courting begin'_

"Please ask your father and mother for permission first," said Lucius. He did not want his fiancé to act recklessly. He made another note that his betrothed was stuttering a lot. Even though he found it amusing and dare he say—cute. He didn't want Harry to stutter in front of people. He wanted him to be a proper Pureblood. He couldn't blame him though. After all, Harry was a Potter, and even though the Potters were a respectful Pureblood family, their reputation for supporting the light before was still going around.

* * *

><p>Nicholas has always been different than his family. In fact, he was so different that he was sure that he was not part of the family; not by blood, at least. He liked to depend on only himself and never trusted anyone. His father was a rich politician that only cared about politics, but he still did not forget about his family and he cared about them with the only way he could; money. His mother was always busy going to parties and meeting her friends. His two older brothers were busy with their marriages and careers, as well as his older sister. His younger brother and sister were just teenagers and in their rebellious phase. The youngest twins of the family were just children and didn't really understand anything.<p>

He has always spent his life alone in his room or out of the house. He never interacted with any of his siblings except Jack, his older brother, but once he met his girlfriend and got married, it seems that he forgot about Nicholas completely. Every time his father would look at him, he can almost feel the pity and maybe regret? He wasn't sure.

Nicholas liked everything that contained torture. It wasn't sexual. It was something more than that, and greater than sexual desires. The first time he tried to torture something, he was seven years old and his victim was his older sister's dog. He took the dog to one of the servants' rooms and cut off his neck. After that, he started to be fascinated about blood, wounds and the dead. One day though, one day he went far and killed someone after torturing him. For a kid who was only 14 years old and keeping a secret like that, he got terrified. He locked himself in his room for days, weeks and months without coming out. He was so scared of what might happen to him. They always said that you can't go back after your first kill, and that it brings emotions you never knew and let you see your true self for the first time. Nicholas barely slept, barely ate and refused to get out of the room no matter what.

After three months of that situation, his father finally noticed that and went to his room. He saw how thin his son was and how badly shaped he looked like. He was a wrecking mess. Nicholas noticed the regret and pity in his father's eyes again and got mad. He went into a rage and broke everything in his room. His father finally was able to talk some sense into him and Nicholas snapped out of it. He vowed to never kill someone again, but that didn't last. After two years, the argue to kill pulled him toward it again and he couldn't resist the sweetness of seeing a tortured body.

And now here he was. A 19 years old guy who was sitting in one of the cells, looking outside at the inmates. It has been 5 months since the last time he saw any of his family except his younger siblings. His father, mother, older siblings and even Jack whom he loved so much refused to see him or even acknowledge his existing. He averted his eyes to his new roommate who was standing and looking at the ground. He sighed and got out of the cell.

"Potter!" one of the guards yelled. "You have a visitor."

* * *

><p>Charlus Potter was standing in the doorway looking at his son while he was reading a book. Would his son be happy marrying a Malfoy? Charlus has always respected that family and was in good terms with them. But the fact that Abraxas Malfoy was the most trusted servant of the great dark lord bothered him a little bit. Would that affect his son's marriage? Would it let his son be in any kind of danger? He sighed as he saw his son searching for something in the book until he reached what he wanted, smiled and started reading.<p>

Harry heard a sigh and looked up from his book only to see his father standing there, watching him.

"Father!" exclaimed Harry as he stood, threw the book on the chair and rushed toward Charlus.

"Harry, son," said Charlus calmly. "How was your meeting with your spouse yesterday? Your mother said it went well, but do tell. I want to hear the truth from you."

"It was good," replied Harry. "Malfoy was good and kind to me. He told me all about dragons and even the dark lord." Suddenly his eyes shined with amazement. "Can you believe it? He met the dark lord! He said that the dark lord goes to their manor every once in a while and even eat dinner with them."

"That's great," said Charlus, "but how was he to you? Did he treat you well?"

"Yes, father," Harry looked down and shuffled his feet. "At first I was afraid but then it turned out that he's really nice. He told me that he wanted to take me to Diagon Alley to buy me my familiar. Well, asked me to tell you first and if you agree then he would take me there. Please agree, father, please please."

"I will think about it along with your mother," he said calmly. "Now go to bed. It is close to midnight and you should not be awake at such late hour."

"Goodnight, father," said Harry as he hurried to his room.

Charlus on the other hand sat on one of the chairs and allowed his mind to drift to a time that was before the dark lord won and claimed the whole Wizarding World. He remembered when he used to walk on the streets with his father and mother and be able to see everyone walking around freely; be it a Pureblood, Halfblood, and even Muggleborns. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the chair thinking about their life. It wasn't bad for his family since they were Purebloods, but he thought about all the Muggleborns and couldn't stop his heart from aching for them. Each and every one of them, be it a man or a child has suffered and been humiliated. They had to wear that disgusting collar and robe to show that they were nothing but animals to everyone. They were treated badly and no one cared about them. It was a life of slaves that they had to endure even though they had magic just like the rest of the wizards.

His mind suddenly found its way to a boy that was running toward him, only to hide behind Charlus. _'Charlus'_ the voice whispered into his ears. _'Hide me from them. Now!'_ the voice demanded. He couldn't help but wonder about the life of that boy. Did he grow up to be a fine man? How was his life? Did he have a family of his own? Anything would be better than living with them, he supposed.

* * *

><p>He walked out of the building with a sour back. He hated the fact that he couldn't get money except that way. David has always disliked his life and everything about it except his two little friends. He took out some money from his pocket, smelled it and smiled. <em>'It was worth it,'<em> is what he thought. He was lucky enough to get more than the usual. He was surprised when the money got snatched out of his hand and a man started running.

He ran after the man for a long time. This man couldn't take the money he got from his hard work, from whoring himself around. No, he would not allow the money to get into someone else's hands. He was beyond pissed. Starved, beaten, raped and tortured; he had to go through a lot. Finally, after what it seemed forever he was able to catch the man. He punched and threw him on the floor. He sat on him and started punching him over and over again. Why would this happen to him? Why was the world being unfair to him? Why him of all people; why him? Why wasn't he born with loving parents and loving siblings? Why did he have to endure all the pain and humiliation just to get some food? The tears ran freely on his cheeks while he continued to punch the man's face and head while thinking about his life. Why were such beautiful innocent children such as Mary and Alex in that situation? Why were they unwanted just like himself? He couldn't stop asking himself many questions that he wasn't able to answer. He wept as he punched the man harder, not noticing all the blood.

Stopping the punches, he looked down at the man who tried to steal his money from him. The man's face was covered with blood that he wasn't able to see the face clearly. He panicked for 5 seconds before a calming wave washed through his heart. He didn't really care about this man. Was he dead? Oh well, he deserved it anyway. He started walking away as if nothing happened. Always wondering why these kinds of situations didn't affect him, and never receiving a clear answer. Was he the only person in the world that didn't care if someone died? David was confused but brushed it off as he made plans to buy some food for himself, Alex and Mary.


End file.
